Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., navigation systems, in-car entertainment systems, navigation applications, wireless, cellular, etc., including both embedded and standalone systems) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of development has been in expanding network services to connected cars, navigation systems, and other non-traditional devices. For example, services directed at smart cars and in-car navigation systems may offer map and navigation content, parking services, content services (e.g., entertainment and media services), and the like that allow users to buy, subscribe, and/or try such content and services for free or a paid-for basis. As an added level of complication, such services and/or content may or may not be branded with value added capabilities for ecosystems maintained by providers (e.g., original equipment manufacturers (OEM) such as car manufacturers) that are different from the service providers and/or content providers themselves. In addition, content and services may be accessed and/or relayed to such connected devices from traditional connected devices (e.g., smartphones, tablets, computers, etc.). Within this potentially complex content and service delivery architecture, content owners and service providers nonetheless desire to have the content and service protected from authorized distribution or use. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges to enabling digital rights management for content and/or services within a connected architecture that includes connected traditional (e.g., smartphones, tablets, computers, etc.) and non-traditional devices (e.g., smart cars, navigation systems, navigation applications, etc.) while providing seamless user experience.